The present invention relates to a bracket assembly, and more particularly to a cradle clamp bracket assembly for securing cables to the rungs of a ladder rack.
Conventional cable cleats have been typically used to secure wire or cable bundles to panels, ladder racks, or similar structural members. The cable cleats include a mounting surface and a body portion that receives the wires or a cable bundles. Conventional cable cleats, however, are generally difficult and time consuming to install. Thus, it is desirable to provide a bracket assembly that is efficiently installed thereby significantly reducing labor costs and increasing productivity.